666theheartless666
With a rapidly expanding waistline, Heartless has OVER NINE THOUSAAAAND alts subscribers. He mainly focuses on survival horror titles. Click here for 666thefartess666's YouTube channel, where, currently, all 846,392,999,666,320,000 of his videos reside. |} |} Gaming Style Heartless is racist, slow and with a great sense of how to make songs out of mumbles and otherwise foolish noises. His rants when losing/having difficulties are legendarily retarded and earning him many fans, which just adds to his legend, earning him a place in the Guiness Book of World Records for best LPer ever. This is not necessarily an honourable investiture, but is nonetheless noteworthy inasmuch as, disregarding any extraneous influence upon its outcome resulting from judicial fear of his vast army of subscribers, it displays his sharp finesse and overwhelming graciousness and gratuitousness in his committment to the triumph of subtle intellectual artistry over the Internet and world in general. His view of the world is in a way resemblant of Aristotle's, based upon a detailed analysis of the concept of eudaimonia in the light of the work of Joycelyn Elders, but nonetheless he also develops on a sophisticated Humean lineage, holding that reason should be the slave of Youtube fame, which indeed he theorizes to be a vital component of any accurate and up-to-date theory of eudaimonia. Responses to this have been mixed, with Derek Sayer accusing him of being overly mechanical in his outlook rather than taking a dialectical view of the whole, arguing that this predisposes him to a shallow Weltanschaaung based upon nothing more than his own whimsy. In a recent interview, Timon of Athens revealed that he had read these long and detailed essays, and said that they form a very strong argument for misanthropy; he then went on to declare fervently that he wished for Youtube to spread all over the world and take over the Internet, continuing, "To general filths / Convert o'th'instant, green virginity!" However, Heartless has nonetheless written a long polemic against these critics, named 'Critical Criticism', and added a novel-length appendix criticising a man named Karl Marx who alleged that he was guilty of plagiarism in this title. He does not, of course, care about these criticisms, and merely adopts an angered visage in order to mislead his tireless detractors. He's an ignorant and smug guy who always takes time to reply to comments and suggestions with his half-witted ideas. If you haven't visited his channel yet, please don't, because every video is the same shit, and you'll just be enlarging his massive and unwarranted ego. He's also a cunt. WARNING: '''HE HAS OVER 9000 SUBSCRIBERS. IF YOU MESS WITH HIM, YOU WILL LOSE. HE WILL WRITE A THESIS ON HOW HE DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU. AND THEN WRITE ANOTHER ONE BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST THAT PATHETIC. Guides Resident Evil 5: Click here for the Playlist of videos. This playthrough is '''fucking dumb, with 73 videos. Alone In The Dark (Inferno): Click here for the Playlist of videos. This playthrough is shitty and unwatchable, with 46 videos. Dead Space: Click here for the Playlist of videos. This playthrough is''' utter shit', with 55 videos. Silent Hill: Homecoming: Click here for the Playlist of videos. This playthrough is '''a wet noodle', with 44 videos. Fatal Frame / Project Zero: Click here for the Playlist of videos. This playthrough is poppycock, with 49 videos. Siren: Blood Curse: Click here for the Playlist of videos. This playthrough is incomplete (THANK THE LORD JESUS), with 33 videos so far Suicide Incomplete, unfortunately. Other Playthroughs 666theheartless666 has recorded other pieces of playthroughs of games, but he does not have them in a playlist, because he's a cunt. Other playthroughs include: Condemned Condemned 2 Perseus Mandate Call of Duty 4 His Sister F.E.A.R. F.E.A.R. Extraction Point F.E.A.R. 2 F.E.A.R. 3 F.E.A.R. 4 F.E.A.R. 5 F.E.A.R. 6 F.E.A.R. 7 F.E.A.R. 8 F.E.A.R. 9 F.E.A.R. 10 F.E.A.R. 11 F.E.A.R. 12 F.E.A.R. 13 F.E.A.R. 14 F.E.A.R. 15 F.E.A.R. 16 F.E.A.R. ∞ FEAR itself The Darkness (first AND second album) Dino Crisis 2 Through some bizarre miracle he hasn't LP'ed I Wanna Be the Guy Actually he may have but fuck if I'm gonna check Wrist Cutting Youtube **There may be more than those listed above but there is no need to bother honestly.** Category:Trivia Category:Cunts Category:Gods among men Category:Constructive criticism